


Dribbles and Drabbles

by mishcakes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, I guess???, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, more tags/relationships/ratings/characters to be added as I add to this, whoops i wrote smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishcakes/pseuds/mishcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics and drabbles that I'll be adding to. I have a lot of ideas guys you have no idea.</p>
<p>This is mostly fluff and happy stuff (and smut now, apparently) because there's enough angst on this site to drown a whale</p>
<p>Chapter update: 14 - Church/Tucker. Also my last fic for this. Life got in the way but I wanted to finish this so thanks for staying with it</p>
<p>(I'll write if a chapter is NSFW in the summary, don't worry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tucker & Donut - Split Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that whilst in the desert, Donut totally did Tucker's hair.

“Fuck!” Tucker’s hiss of pain echoed through the temple as he attempted to pull apart a knot in his thick hair.

He turned around at the sound of soft footsteps and reached for his sword, but relaxed when he saw that it was just Donut.

“What’s going on? Are you hurt?” Donut’s voice carried an air of concern and he continued his walk over to Tucker.

“Yeah, it’s just - ” He grunts again as he returned to detangling his hair, “This sand is killing my hair.”

He can’t help but feel a little bit hurt when Donut started to giggle at his pain.

“You gonna stand there and laugh or are you gonna help me out? You’re the hair expert around here,” Tucker said bitterly. He didn’t want to have to cut his hair, but the way the desert was treating it and without his regular hair routine, he was afraid he would have to say goodbye. He was always proud of his hair, the way it was a perfect black and floated perfectly in the wind. He would never admit to it, but he felt like a model, and he loved it.

“If you’re that annoyed by it, you could always-”

“I’m not cutting it,” he interrupted, yelping as he accidentally pulled out more hair than he intended.

After a few more seconds of watching Tucker struggle, Donut spoke up, “What about dreads?”

“Dreads?”

“Yeah, dreads!” Donut’s energy had returned again at the thought of doing something other than counting stones. “I know how to do them and they’ll be way more manageable than what you’ve got going on now. You’ll still get sand in them but then again, this sand gets in _everything._ ”

Tucker’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Do it.” He would do anything to keep his hair.

Donut squeaked before hopping closer to Tucker, asking him to sit down so he could work on untangling the mess of hair as much as he could.

Donut disappeared for a few minutes, leaving Tucker to wonder if he should go and check on him but came back with a brush and a pot of what Tucker assumed was some sort of hair gel.

“Where were you hiding that?” Tucker asked, absolutely positive that he’d seen everything Donut had brought with him. There was nowhere to put things aside from the floor under their cots. But then again, it’s Donut. Who knows what other things he smuggled into the temple.

“Oh Tucker, you know I’m very good at fitting big things in small holes.” Donut ushered Tucker to sit back down so he could easily reach his hair.

“How do you not hear yourself,” Tucker mumbled to himself.

“Now, I don’t have the right stuff to do this, but this gel should be strong enough to hold them for now,” Donut said as he began parting Tucker’s hair. “There’s a lot of this stuff so we can always add more later if we need.”

An hour or so passed before Donut had finished. During that time they told stories of their homes and families, what they loved and how they ended up in the UNSC. Tucker never thought that he and Donut would have had so much in common. Out of everyone, he was glad that he was stuck there with Donut.

Donut told him that it would take a few months to properly work and to form proper dreads, but he was just happy that he wouldn’t have to worry about tangles anymore. Donut said he look good with dreads and he couldn’t help but believe him when he finally saw Donut’s handiwork in the reflection in the glass window of the research facility months later.

He decided that he would keep them. Not just because he looked fucking amazing with them, but because it reminded him of his time with Donut, who he now calls one of his best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this probably isn’t how dreads work but I just love the idea so much so let's just pretend that it’s this easy, shall we?


	2. Wash&York&North - That Damn Cat Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash always wanted a tattoo of his childhood cat, just maybe not done when he, North, and York had had lord knows how much to drink.

“Stop giggling! It’ll come out wonky!”

This only made Wash giggle even harder.

He was laying on York’s bed as York sketched a shitty circle cat face on Wash’s left ass cheek while North filmed. The smell of alcohol filled the room and in the morning, they knew Carolina would confront them about laughing all through the night.

It had all begun when North and York barged into Wash’s room mere hours ago with two bottles of tequila and a bottle of vodka that York would later explain was found on their last mission. Wash wasn’t convinced by York’s story but threw back a shot regardless. It had been too long since he had let go for a while. He knew he needed it.

As the night grew on, the three got progressively drunker and drunker. Drunk North was very touchy-feely with Wash and Wash could see himself making out with him at some point, which they would then _never_ talk about again. Drunk York wouldn’t shut up about Carolina and would ask Wash if he had someone as great as Carolina. If Wash was completely honest, he didn’t think the two were dating. Carolina didn’t seem the type. But it made York happy, so he never said anything.

Eventually the subject shifted to things that they’ve always wanted to do. North always wanted to learn how to rollerskate like South could. Wash noticed the way he would look at South whenever she’d skate effortlessly past them in the corridors. York said that he wanted an eyebrow piercing. A proper one, not like the one he did himself when he was 19 that was off centre and ended up getting infected.

As for Wash? Well, the answer was simple. He wanted a tattoo. More specifically, one of his childhood cat. He slapped North and York when they burst into laughter after telling them, he was already the crazy cat person of the Project, he may as well go all out.

“Where would you get it?” York slurred, taking another shot and slamming the glass down on the table beside them, causing the empty tequila bottle to wobble and fall off. York tried to catch it before it hit the ground, but he just fell of the bed, crashing to the ground with it. North and Wash burst into laughter as York groaned on the floor. Both York and the bottle were unharmed.

Once Wash had regained himself as much as he could with the amount of alcohol in his system, he answered York’s question. “I’d wanna get it somewhere hidden, ya know? I get enough shit from you guys as it is.”

“I just had the best idea ever, Wash,” York began as he pulled himself up off of the floor, “I can give you a cat tattoo… On your ass! No one will ever see it ‘cause you’re a virgin nerd and you’ll have the cat tattoo!”

Wash would have slapped York for that comment but his drunk mind was following York’s idea. York’s over enthusiastic smile only persuade him even more. “Let’s do it!”

York fumbled around in his draw for a few seconds before pulling out a sewing needle, a pen, and a lighter. His smile was even wider than it was before, sparking concern in North.

“What are you doing with all that?” North struggled to make a coherent sentence, but his concerned tone tole York all he needed to know.

“Relax,” He said, drawing out the ‘a’, “We’re gonna do it the high school way. Perfectly safe. Mostly.” York winked at North, who just shrugged. “Alright, Wash. Pants off and on the bed. North. Crack open this pen for me while I sterilize this needle.”

York held the needle over the flame of the lighter until it was on the verge of melting. He pulled another pen from his draw and returned to where Wash was now face down and pantless on his bed. He began drawing a wobbly circle onto the pale skin beneath.

Wash couldn’t help but giggle at the feeling.

“Stop giggling! It’ll come out wonky!”

This only made Wash giggle even harder.

“I’m serious! Also, how the fuck do you have freckles on your ass? Do you tan naked or something?” York finished the outline and gestured for the pen that North had broken, noticing that he was now filming the whole thing on his data pad.

Wash let out a surprised yelp when York made the first poke, scalding him for not warning him. York just laughed and continued forming the tattoo.

Ten minutes passed before York was finally done. Wash stood up and let out a small pained noise. He wandered over to York’s mirror to take a look. York looked confused when Wash began laughing, but it wasn’t long before the three of them were bent over, sides aching from laughing at how ridiculously bad the tattoo was. Wash knew he would hate it the moment there was no alcohol clouding his mind, and that the video North took will be shared with everyone on board the ship, but he was too drunk to care.

Whatever, he finally got a chance to unwind.


	3. Tucker/Wash - Sext Me When You Get There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker likes to sext Wash when he's around people because he knows how flustered it makes him

Wash stood in front of the Lieutenants, addressing them about the day’s training schedule.

“First, we will do a ten-minute run to warm up. Then, some target practice, because quite frankly your aims are horriffi-” He was cut off by an incoming message on his HUD. It must be urgent because everyone knows not to disturb him during training. He opened the message.

**T: _Waaaaaashhhhhhh i need u like right now oh my godddd_**

He should have known it was from Tucker. So he replied;

**W: _Tucker. Not now._**

He turned his attention back to the Lieutenants and continued, “Your aims are horrific and will endanger everyone on your tea-” He was interrupted again by another message from Tucker.

**T: _Waaaashhhhh please im so hard_**

Wash was thankful for his helmet covering the blush that was creeping its way onto his face.

**W: _Tucker. Please. I’m serious. Not. Now._**

He cleared his throat and again, turned his attention back to the Lieutenants who were still waiting for his direction. Trying not to sound as flustered as he was, he attempted addressing them again, only to be cut off by yet another message from Tucker.

**T: _but you feel soooo good Wash_**

Wash never liked muting people, but he muted Tucker. He figured that if Tucker really needed him, he’d come find him or someone else would inform him.

He finally finished speaking to the Lieutenants and sent them in to their first exercise when he received another message, this time from Grif. _Fuck, something happened to Tucker_ was the first thought that ran through Wash’s mind. He opened it up and let out an annoyed groan.

**G: _Waaaashhhhh u cant ignore me forever_**

**W: _For the love of God, Tucker, I’m trying to train_ your _Lieutenants. We’ll discuss this later._**

Wash took off his helmet, dropping it to his side. Tucker was right, he couldn’t ignore him forever. But he could try. He had work he needed to do, and fucking his new boyfriend was not on that list. Well, not high up on it anyway.

+++

Wash took a seat with Caboose and the Reds in the mess hall for dinner. He hadn’t seen Tucker all day, which he was thankful for, because he knows he would have shoved Tucker into the nearest supply closet for the next half an hour.

While the others engaged in idle chatter, Wash looked over the information found by Carolina on the last raid. What he didn’t expect was a picture of an almost-naked Tucker in a very suggestive position in… His room? He slammed the data pad face down on the table, drawing the attention of everyone around him. His cheeks were burning and red. He didn’t realise that the data pad had no back, which meant everyone on the table was looking at the photo that Tucker had sent him.

“Dude,” Grif scoffed. Simmons was next to him, trying hard to keep in his laughter.

Wash quickly moved the pad below the table, away from the eyes of his teammates and sent them all a hard glare.

Moments later he received another message from Tucker, which was thankfully not a picture.

**T: _babe you have no idea how badly i wanna put your dick in my-_**

Wash snapped his attention away from the pad, eyes wide and flustered. Whatever Tucker was doing was working. Heat was pooling where he didn’t want heat to pool in public.

“I-I-I have to go,” he stuttered as he stumbled away from the table.

“Please don’t fuck all night again! Some of us actually want to sleep!” Simmons called out as Wash hurried out of the mess hall.

“You fuck!” Wash yelled when he eventually arrived at his room and tackled Tucker to the bed

Tucker laughed. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll turn this into smut later. We'll see


	4. Doc/Wash - Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Doc was found, Wash never left his side.

When Wash heard Tucker say that he’d found Doc in a cave, he wanted to cry. He’d never been so happy in his life. He held Doc in the tightest embrace he could when he returned with Tucker, only letting go when Grey needed to examine him. Even then, he never once left Doc’s side.

Wash would apologise over and over again. He wanted to find Doc but he couldn’t. The people of Chorus needed him. He wanted to send out search parties, but he knew that there wasn’t enough resources or time for a search of that scale. Doc could have been anywhere.

Wash had feared the worst. He thought that Doc was with the Rebels, safe with the others, but was convinced that he had been taken by Felix and Locus when he was nowhere to be found after being reunited. His heart ached. There was so much he wanted to do to find him, but he just couldn’t. This was bigger than him. He couldn’t be selfish, not this time.

Returning to the crash site was hard. How could he have missed Doc disappear? Carolina told him over and over that it wasn’t his fault, that he was busy fighting of Locus, busy keeping everyone safe. He knows this, but he can’t help but blame himself.

He wandered into the old, makeshift blue base. He noticed Doc’s dog tags hanging neatly from a loose screw in the wall. Doc never saw the point of wearing the tags while he was in armour – which was most of the time. He chuckled at the thought of that little quirk. Doc was full of little quirks. That was one of the things Wash loved about him. Wash took them and took his helmet off to place the tags around his neck, letting them rest over his own. It wasn’t much, but it gave him hope that Doc would return.

Wash couldn’t let it show how much it affected him not having Doc around. Doc was the only one who was truly there for him and genuinely helped him. Sure, Tucker was there for a quick fuck, and Donut cared and wanted to help him, but nothing compared to what he had with Doc.

Wash stayed beside Doc in the med bay until Carolina came past to get him for a meeting with Kimball. He was reluctant to leave, but Doc reassured him that he would be okay. Donut would be there soon enough to keep him company.

Wash bent down to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead before handing him a balled up shirt and track pants. He knew Doc had nothing but his armour and now a hospital nightgown.

When Wash left, Doc buried his face in the clothes, breathing in the scent he’d been deprived of for too long. It was the sweet smell of Wash mixed with cheap laundry soap. A tear rolled gently into the cloth in his hands. He was so happy to be back, even if he now had to deal with O’Malley.

Doc loved the way Wash’s shirts fit on him – way too broad for his thin shoulders and just too long for him. Whenever Doc felt sad, or when Wash was away on a mission, he’d reach into his trunk and pull out that shirt and put it on. It eventually stopped smelling like Wash, but he didn’t mind, because it felt like a hug from Wash regardless.

He slept safe at night, knowing that if Wash, wherever he was, felt lonely, he had Doc’s dog tags resting next to his own. He knew Wash needed them more. Besides, he never wore them anyway.


	5. Wash/Locus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Why are we doing this?”  
> “We’re doing this because we’re both in love with someone who will never love us back”
> 
> So this Wash/Locus NSFW but it isn't graphic. It's also partially Lolix and Tuckington

 

Wash knew Locus was fascinated by him, but he never expected the man to pull both their helmets off and start kissing him. It had been soft and desperate, something Wash never thought Locus could be. His touch was gentle despite the tank he had for a body – an impenetrable wall of emotionless steel. Locus led Wash through the base, hidden by the pitch black of midnight.

By the time they got back to what Wash presumed to be Locus’ quarters, his kisses were hungry against the merc’s. Why he wanted this, he couldn’t say, but he needed it. He knew he shouldn’t be doing anything with Locus, but that thought made him want it more, he just wished the man stripping his armour was Tucker. He pushed away the thought in order to focus on the task at hand.

Locus was nothing but careful as they moved together, their bodies close and hot. He was especially gentle when it came to opening Wash up. His fingers were slick and soft and Wash melted under the touch. Wash almost cried when Locus had pushed himself inside him. It had been so long and it felt so good.

Even though he was being fucked, he couldn’t relax. Despite how gentle and innocent Locus had been with him, he still didn’t trust him, so he maneuvered himself so he was riding Locus, giving himself full control. Locus seemed hesitant at first, but he threw his head back and closed his eyes, allowing Wash to move on him.

“Why are we doing this?” Wash let out between moans.

“We’re doing this because we’re both in love with someone who will never love us back,” The truth of Locus’ words hollowed his heart but that thought was shoved aside when Locus thrust upwards, deeper inside of him. A soft whimper escaped Wash’s lips.

But there was something off about the atmosphere that surrounded them. Locus had his eyes closed and Wash could see his lips quiver, almost as if he was about to moan someone else’s name.

“Say their name,” Wash whispered, and Locus hesitated. “Say their name. Pretend I’m them.”

Locus groaned out Felix’s name, tightening the grip he has on Wash’s hips. Wash had suspected there to have been something between them, but he had no idea that Locus loved him.

“Again. Say it again,” Wash encouraged, and before long, Locus was muttering Felix’s name over and over, thrusting with more and more intensity.

Faster, harder, louder.

Wash came with a cry, and Locus soon followed, Felix’s name never leaving his tongue.

Wash rolled off of him and stood up, his head still spinning as he searched for his clothes. He threw Locus the box of tissues from the nightstand to clean himself up.

“It’s not my place to say,” Wash began while putting on his undersuit and clipping on his armour, “but Felix will chew you up and spit you out. He’ll use you and throw you away when he gets bored. And I know you think you can change him, or that won’t happen to you, but everyone thinks that and they end up hurt. I know his type, Locus, and I know you’re better than him.” Wash turned to face Locus who was now sitting on the side of the bed, his head in his hands.

Wash put his helmet on and turned to walk out the door.

“Thank you, Agent Washington.”

It was a soft whisper, almost too soft to hear but he heard it. He turned to face the merc about to say something, but he decided against it, but gave him a soft nod in recognition before leaving.

_Fuck_


	6. Wash/Doc/Donut - Who Said Romance Was Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc wants to spice up his sex life with Wash, and what better way than with a threesome?
> 
> Okay I caved. I wrote smut. Don’t look at me like that, it’s for a friend. This is pretty much porn you have been warned.

“Hey Donut, can I talk to you about something?” Doc had waited all day to find Donut alone.

“Anything! What’s up?” Donut’s tone was his usual cheery squeak.

“It’s about me and Wash… I want-”

“You two aren’t breaking up, are you? You can’t! You’re perfect for each other,” Donut interrupted, concern painting his face.

“What? No. We’re not breaking up. I just need some… advice.”

Donut sighed in relief but raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Advice?”

“Yeah. I love Wash and I love the way we have sex, but I want to spice it up a little bit, you know?” Doc blushed a little. He talked to Donut about sex a lot, but he never asked him for advice for his sex life.

“Say no more. I completely understand. You wanna have more fun.” Doc nodded quietly and Donut continued, “Hmm. Well, there’s the usual stuff that people do,” Donut began listing off on his fingers. “Toys, bondage, food, a threesome-”

“A threesome,” Doc repeated softly. “A threesome,” he repeated louder and more confident.

“Would Wash be okay with a threesome?”

“It would have to be with someone he trusts.” Donut could see the ideas forming in Doc’s mind as his eyes wandered to the floor. Doc snapped his attention back to Donut, an optimistic smile at his lips.

“You.”

“Me?” Donut felt honoured that Doc thought that he was some Wash trusted. Doc knew Wash better than anyone.

“Yes, you. He talks about you all the time!” Excitement rose in Doc’s voice as he spoke.

“Well, I’m always happy to help out a friend or two!” Donut mirrored Doc’s enthusiasm. “So, what’s the plan?”

+++

“Hey, Wash.” Doc had to lean up to place a gentle kiss on Wash’s lips.

“Hey,” Wash replied, leaning back down to place a kiss on Doc’ forehead.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Doc tried to contain his composure, but he was really nervous that Wash wouldn’t like his idea. He and Donut had planned out the perfect evening.

Doc led Wash through the base and back to his room. He hoped Donut had set everything up. He could tell that Wash was getting eager. He had his hands on Doc’s hips as Doc fiddled with his lock. Going to Doc’s room usually meant sex. His room was the furthest away from everyone else’s, so they could make more noise there.

 

_“We should make it super romantic! With candles and petals and chocolate!”_

_“Donut, where are we going to find any of that stuff here?”_

_“Don’t you worry about that. What else does he like?”_

_“Well, there was that time that I borrowed your lingerie. He really liked that.”_

_“Okay. You take my purple lace lingerie and meet me in your room at 22:30 with Wash! I’ll take care of everything.”_

 

What was he worried about? He trusted Donut. In fact, it seemed like Donut was more excited than Doc was about the whole situation.

He pushed the door open, the smell of scented candles filling his nose. The room was full of candles, enough that there was no need to turn on the light to see properly. On the floor was a trail of fake rose petals that lead to the bed, which was also covered in petals. Atop the petals sat Donut dressed in slutty, pink lingerie that matched the set Doc was wearing underneath. He also held a bottle of half-empty champagne that was presumably stolen from the liquor cabinet in Doyle’s office.

Wash stepped into the room, eyes fixed on Donut, awe on his face. Doc slipped out of his clothes, revealing what he was wearing underneath. Wash turned around to look at Doc but was rendered speechless at the sight before him.

“Surprise?” Doc hoped it wasn’t too much for him.

Wash stepped up to Doc, pulling him into a passionate kiss. “God you’re so fucking hot. I love you so much,” he breathed when the kiss finally broke.

“I love you, too,” Doc whispered. He led Wash to the bed where Donut got to work removing Wash’s clothes while Doc trailed gentle kisses up and down his neck. Donut stopped when he got to Wash’s underwear.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Donut didn’t want to make Wash uncomfortable, let alone let him do something he didn’t want to.

“God yes,” Wash moaned back, which put an eager smile on Donut’s face and he finished stripping Wash of his clothes. He nodded to Doc who then pulled Wash in for a deep kiss. Wash’s mouth fell easily open, allowing Doc to explore while Donut trailed kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping just above his partially hard cock.

Wash gasped into Doc’s mouth when Donut took the head of his cock into his mouth, shuddering when Donut ran his tongue under … (his frenulum??). Doc couldn’t help but giggle at the whine that left Wash’s mouth when Donut took him all into his mouth.

Wash ran his hand down Doc’s lace-clad chest and down to the growing bulge that threatened to slip out of the undergarment containing it. His hand was swatted away when he began to stroke it.

“Tonight is about you, not us. Relax. Let someone else take charge,” Doc whispered into Wash’s ear before licking hickeys down his neck.

Donut replaced his mouth with his hand to stroke Wash as he slid back up. “Wash, who do you want inside you and who do you want to be inside of?” Donut’s voice was soft and caring, and Doc knew he made the right choice asking Donut to join them.

“I-I don’t mind,” Wash replied, voice shaky and full of pleasure.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Okay. But tell me if you want anything to stop, okay?” Donut had stopped stroking him to make sure he was paying attention and all Wash could do was nod.

Donut wiggled his way to the end of the bed where he reached under the pillow for the lube, condoms, and the pink vibrator that he had placed there prior. When Donut turned back, Doc had pushed Wash onto his back and was straddling his chest, engaging him in another heated kiss. The bottom half of Doc’s outfit was strewn on the floor and the stockings were sagging down his thighs.

Wash spread his legs and Donut settled between them. He lubed up two fingers and traced the puckered opening before slipping one finger in. This earned him deep groan from Wash. Donut continued to open Wash up, occasionally brushing against the man’s prostate, eliciting more moans.

He slid his fingers out and put in the vibrator, setting it to the lowest setting. Wash’s hips bucked at the sensation. Donut leaned up against Doc, sliding his hand down between them, letting Doc know that it was his turn. Donut sat back up and slicked up his fingers again. He repeated the same process, opening him up ready for Wash’s cock.

Donut brought a pillow over to place under Wash’s hips to give him the best angle. He tore open a condom and slipped it over Wash’s hard length. He then coated Wash in a decent layer of lube before tapping Doc’s ass to let him know that it was time. Doc reached back, pumping Wash’s cock a few times before sinking down almost effortlessly onto it. He threw his head back when Wash bumped up against his prostate, a ragged breath escaping his lungs. He always loved the way Wash fit inside of him. It was like they were made for each other.

Donut pulled out the vibrator when Doc began to move, rolling up and down. Donut slipped on the other condom and lubed himself up, pressing the dull point of his erection against Wash’s asshole, warning him that he was about to enter. Wash cried out when Donut pushed inside of him. He let out a shaky breath and stilled inside Wash, making sure he didn’t hurt him. When Wash started pushing down onto Donut’s cock, he began to move again, thrusting slowly, setting a nice rhythm.

Donut reached out to touch Doc, pulling him back towards him enough to allow him to wrap his one arm against the medic’s stomach and the other around his cock. He began pumping to match his thrusts that increased in speed as incoherent mumbles and moans fell from Wash’s mouth.

Doc’s breath became heavier and heavier, panting out his words. “I’m- I’m- I’m gonna- I’m- _God_ -” Doc came all over Donut’s hand and Wash’s chest with a choked out shout.

Doc’s orgasm pushed Wash over the edge, with Doc squeezing around Wash as he rode out his orgasm. Wash came, his mumbling became louder and breathier as he did. Donut thrust deeper and faster, reaching his orgasm as he fucked Wash through his.

Doc collapsed on top of Wash, lifting his hips up enough for Wash’s spent dick to slide out of him. He knew he was getting his cum all over them but he couldn’t come to care at the moment. He was just happy to be there with the man he loved and his best friend. He laid there, ear pressed against Wash’s heart, just listening. Just breathing.

Doc rolled off of Wash when his mind cleared from his orgasm. He bent down to peel off the condom but noticed that it was missing. He looked up to see Donut, who had cleaned up as much as he could and was now putting on clothes. He threw a damp towel to Wash to clean himself up with.

“Where are you going?” Doc asked, a slight tone of disappointment in his voice.

“I was going to leave you two lovebirds alone,” Donut smiled gently at the pair tangled together on the bed. “Also, please wash the lingerie before you give it back. I love you, but not that much.” Donut picked up his jacket and turned to leave but was stopped by a soft voice.

“Stay,” Wash had said.

“I shouldn’t-” Donut began to protest before being interrupted by Wash.

“No, please. Stay.”

Donut beamed a smile and bounced back to the bed, falling into the arm that Wash held out for him. Wash pulled him close to his side, but turned to him and pulled him closer into a kiss. It was soft and gentle and kind.

“Thank you,” Wash whispered, breaking the kiss.

“Anytime.” Donut curled back into Wash’s side, mirroring Doc. Doc held his hand out over Wash for Donut to take. He laced his fingers with Doc’s and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Eventually, Donut untangled himself from the others as they slept, stepping quietly out of the room. He looked back at the pair he left on the bed and couldn’t help but smile.  

He’s always happy to help out his loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of advice: Don't write a threesome as your first smut piece good lord


	7. Doc/Wash - Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A carries person B off to bed

When Wash walked into the rec room, the last thing he expected to see was Doc leant half way off the chair, reading glasses crooked and a book on weaponry resting on his lap. Donut must want him to join him in the armoury.

That’s what Wash admired about the medic; his passion and willingness to go out of his way to help a friend. He didn’t have to learn about weapons to help out Donut, but he did anyway. He didn’t have to help Wash after he was nothing but a dick to him, but he did.

Doc looked so peaceful and vulnerable and goofy all at the same time strewn out over the chair, and Wash couldn’t help but laugh. Warmth spread throughout his body at the sight but it was short lived. He knew Doc would never feel anything back, and why should he? He hasn’t exactly been the best person to him, what with taking him prisoner and almost killing his best friend and all.

He didn’t deserve Doc. His heart yearned for what it could never have.

But there was one thing Wash could do. He could be a good friend.

He walked over to where the medic was sleeping and gently lifter him into his arms. Doc was warm - warmer than he should’ve been at this time of night. Wash adjusted the sleeping man in his arms and began walking him to his room when he stopped dead in his tracks. Doc had scrunched his hands into Wash’s shirt and nuzzled his head into Wash, sighing with what Wash assumed was content. He could feel his heart pound and the butterflies in his stomach.

He eventually got to Doc’s room and laid him down on his bed, carefully trying not to wake him up. He tried to pull away to leave but was stopped by a soft tug on his shirt. He looked back down to see that Doc had his hands still fisted in Wash’s shirt. Wash sighed and began trying to unball Doc’s hands when he saw his eyes open slowly.

He was about to start apologising for waking him but before he could get any words out, Doc spoke up softly, “Stay?”

The confusion Wash felt must have shown on his face, because Doc spoke up again, “Stay. With me.”

A smile tugged at Wash’s lips as he let himself be pulled down beside the medic. Doc snuggled himself into Wash and Wash wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close, resting his chin on Doc’s head.

Maybe there’s hope after all.


	8. Grif & Tucker - What Happens in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from the prompt “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”

When Grif woke up, he was on the floor of a dingy motel room with no memory of the night before. He sat up, head pounding, and took in his surroundings. There were empty bottles of booze surrounding him on the floor and clothes strewn carelessly around the room. Thankfully he was wearing clothes; his boxers and a no longer crisp white dress shirt.

Grif was startled by movement coming from the bed, realizing that he wasn’t alone in what he hoped was his room. He stood up, one hand holding his swimming head and the other holding him up on a chair. His movement must have been enough to wake up whoever was sleeping in the bed because they let out a groan and began to stretch.

“Oh thank fuck,” Grif mumbled when the person revealed them self to be Tucker. Tucker blinked up at Gif, eyes still hazy, his brain clearly trying to process what was going on. As it dawned on Tucker that not only wasn’t he in his room, he was naked, and Grif appeared to be the only other person there.

Tucker’s eyes widened in horror at the thought of fucking Grif.

“Why are we…?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did we…?”

“I don’t think so. I’ve got clothes on and my ass isn’t sore. Unless yours is?”

“No, it isn’t.” Tucker squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that the sun wasn’t shining so brightly through the curtains. “But that’s only one thing we could have done. We could’ve-”

“No. We didn’t do anything. And if we did, I don’t remember it,” Grif cut in, “And that’s how it’s gonna stay.” Grif turned around and walked to the kitchen, allowing Tucker to get up.

He flicked on the coffee machine but noticed a glint from his left hand. He looked down at it to realize that there was a silver ring on his ring finger. Suddenly, memories of the night before began to flash back. Not enough to know for sure what they did, but enough to cause concern within Grif.

Grif burst into the bedroom where Tucker had just barely put on his underwear.

“Dude?” Tucker questioned, noticing the worry on Grif’s face.

“Don’t panic, but I think we might have accidentally gotten married.”

Tucker’s face dropped when he looked at his left hand. There it was, a matching silver ring on his ring finger. He looked back up to Grif, too many emotions flowing through him.

“No…” He trailed off, “We couldn’t have, could we?”

“If we were drunk enough,” Grif shrugged and pointed to all the empty bottles on the floor. “And it looks like we were.”

“ _Fuuuuuuuuck_.” Tucker put his head in his hands. He’s done a lot of stupid things when he was drunk, but marrying Grif? Well, that takes the cake. Sure, it doesn’t sound bad, but just the thought of everyone finding out made him feel sick. He’d never hear the end of it. “I need some coffee.”

Once Tucker had had some coffee, they sat down at the table intending to talk, but really just sitting in an uncomfortable silence until Tucker finally spoke.

“Is there any way we can know for sure? Anyone who might have been there?”

“Donut would be our best bet.” Grif downed the rest of his coffee and reached for his phone. He called up Donut, putting him on speaker so that Tucker could here too.

“Don’t tell him unless he mentions it.”

“Dude, I may be lazy but I’m not an idiot,” Grif shot back.

The tension in the air was unbreakable as the phone continued to ring. Eventually, Donut answered with his usual, chippy tone.

“Uh, hey, Donut,” Grif began, “Did, uh, did anything big happen last night? We, uh, I don’t remember anything.”

“Hmm, well, nothing that I can remember, although you were super drunk.” Donut’s voice echoed out of the phone. Grif and Tucker both sighed in relief, Tucker wiping his brow and mouthing ‘thank god’.

Grif was about to speak again but was cut off by Donut. “Oh! How could I forget! You and Tucker wanted to get married!”

“Fuck!” Tucker shouted, revealing himself to Donut.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Grif hushed, “What do you mean ‘wanted to’?”

“Well, After Tucker suggested that you two should get married – I’m still not sure why, though, but I support it none the less, you went to every chapel in Grif’s walking radius, which, fortunately for you, is not very far. You went to two different chapels to see if they would marry you, both of which were already wedding people. While you were searching for a place to get hitched, you sent Doc off to get you a pair of rings. So, anyway, Doc returned with the rings and you two were all mopey that you couldn’t get married. You took the rings anyway and put them on and started saying that you were married. Oh! That reminds me, you still have to pay back Doc for those rings. And if you’re wondering if you did… _anything_ , I have no idea. After you put the rings on, you started kissing and then went back to Grif’s room. No one wanted to go anywhere near the place for fear of seeing something.”

“So, we’re not actually married?” Tucker asked for clarification.

“Nope! Kind of a bummer, really,” Donut seemed genuinely disappointed at the fact.

“Thank god. Thanks, Donut,” Grif hung up on Donut as he tried to say goodbye.

“Well, that solves that,” Tucker said, leaning back, fiddling with the ring.

Grif let out a chuckle. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Grif and Tucker both made a plan to never ever, ever suggest going to the Vegas quadrant ever again.


	9. Grif/Simmons - Hey, He's my Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif would never admit it, but he was totally jealous when he found out Simmons was spending more time with Wash than he was with him.

“Hey, Donut. Have you seen Simmons anywhere?” Grif had spent the last hour searching the base and surrounding area for Simmons and he was beginning to get worried that something has happened to him.

“Hmm?” Donut looked up from where he was making what Grif assumed to be some of that disgusting tea that Doc has. “Oh, Simmons? No, I haven’t seen him. Maybe he’s with Wash. He’s been spending a lot of time with Wash lately. He seems a lot happier too.”

“Is that where he’s been lately?” Grif was a little taken aback. He couldn’t imagine Simmons and Wash being friends.

Donut simply nodded.

“Wait a minute,” Grif began, pieces falling together in his head. “Are they sleeping together? I mean, it makes sense. When Simmons comes back, he’s always in a good mood. I haven’t seen him that happy since Sarge accidentally called him ‘son’. Not to mention that he doesn’t want to bang as much as we used to, like he’s getting it elsewhere.”

Donut raised an eyebrow.

“Oh my God. He’s getting it elsewhere.” Grif turned and left the room before Donut could say anything.

He left the room and headed straight to Wash’s room on the other side of the base, ignoring everything and everyone. His thoughts ran wild in his head like he never imagined they would. Isn’t Simmons happy with him anymore? Can’t he satisfy him? They had something, didn’t they?

Grif never called Simmons his boyfriend so he could avoid these feelings. Okay, so they fucked, and kissed, and shared a bed, and did everything together, they were practically dating. But Grif could never say it. He couldn’t get attached, no matter how much Simmons pushed for him to say that they were together. Feelings are too annoying.

Which is why he was ignoring the twitches of jealousy that pulsed through his body.

As he approached Wash’s room, he could hear Simmons laughing, which he thought was a bit odd, considering they were supposed to be banging. He pushed the door open, unsure of what he would say. Fortunately, he was stunned into silence with what he saw.

There Simmons was, robot arm exposed and being held by Wash, who had a screwdriver in his hand.

“What. The fuck.” Grif finally found his words.

“Oh, hey Grif,” Simmons said, turning his attention back to Wash, who was finishing up on his arm.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be banging?” Grif was a mix of relief and confusion – happy that they weren’t fucking, but confused as to why they weren’t fucking.

“What!?” Simmons squeaked, a deep blush creeping up his neck.

“ _Banging_ ,” Grif repeated, “Ya know, it’s why you’re so happy all the time now. Why you never wanna bang anymore.”

“What? No! I’m not banging Wash,” Simmons explained, “I’ve been spending time with him because he likes the same stuff I do. He actually likes science and he knows more than 2+2. Turns out, he knows a bit about robotics, so I asked him to fix my arm.”

“But what about Sarge?” Grif asked, still confused.

“He keeps trying to add things to it when I just want it fixed. Last time I just wanted a creak fixed, but he almost turned my arm into a flame thrower. Not that that wouldn’t’ve been cool, just very impractical,” Simmons finished and waited for Grif respond.

“Huh, I guess that makes sense,” Grif said, moving into the room and up to Simmons.

Grif bent down and pulled Simmons into a messy kiss before turning to Wash. “How dare you make my boyfriend happier than I do.”

“Boyfriend…” Simmons repeated, his brain trying to process what Grif had just said. “Boyfriend? You just- You never- But you- But-” Simmons stuttered, unable to find his words, so he opted for a smile and pulled Grif back down for another kiss.

“Yeah, okay, you’re my boyfriend. Can we move on from that now? Wash looks more uncomfortable than a guy sitting on nails,” Grif gestured towards Wash, who was still sitting there, trying hard to focus on the screwdriver he was twiddling in his hands.

Wash shifted uneasily in his seat before realising, “Wait, I don’t need to be here.” He picked up his helmet and quickly moved towards the door to escape.

“Hey, Wash? Maybe don’t come back for 20 minutes. We’re probably gonna bang on your table,” Grif said, settling into Simmons’ lap

There was an audible groan as the door was slammed shut, notifying them that they were alone.

“You were jealous,” Simmons said with a smug smile. “I knew you cared about me.”

“Shut up.” Grif blushed and kissed him, shutting Simmons up the best way he knew how.

“Boyfriend, huh?” Simmons wrapped his arms around Grif’s neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

“Yeah, boyfriend.”


	10. Tucker/Wash - Pregnancy Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been done like, a thousand times before, but I just really love it.

He sat on the concrete floor of his bathroom, heart pounding as he watched the seconds tick by. In front of him sat several pregnancy tests, each of a different brand.

After feeling unusual for the past few weeks, Tucker’s symptoms clicked in his head. He remembered hearing the symptoms of pregnancy during sex ed beck in high school. He was in disbelief. Surely he just ate something bad, or maybe something changed in the rations that his stomach didn’t agree with. Whatever the case, he wasn’t taking any chances.

_“Dr Grey?” Tucker’s voice was hushed and uncertain, lacking his usual confidence._

_Grey picked up on his unusual tone, concern lining her voice as she spoke, “Tucker, are you alright? What is it?”_

_“I-I need,” he began, pushing down the fear rising in his stomach, “I need a pregnancy test.”_

_Grey simply nodded, offering him a sympathetic smile before she disappeared. When she returned, her hands were full of several different coloured boxes. “Take a few, just to be sure. I’ll be here if you need me.” Grey’s tone was genuine and sincere compared to her regular tone, but Tucker appreciates it._

_He thanked her, taking a few of the boxes offered to him and began to leave. He was stopped at the doorway by Grey calling his name. He turned around to see her still standing where she was, left over pregnancy tests in her hands._

_“Whatever your choice is, it’ll be the right one.”_

 

 

He closed his eyes for the last remaining seconds and leant his head back against the wall, taking a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for the worst. He wasn’t against having a kid – he loved Junior, but having a kid in the middle of a war? Having a kid when he didn’t even know where his other one was? No, he couldn’t. And he certainly couldn’t ask the father to drop everything to help him raise their kid.

Tucker had no doubt that Wash was the father. They had been going steady for a few months now, and, much to Tucker’s disappointment, had only had sex a few times during this time. They were just too busy. If they weren’t out on missions, they were at meetings, and if they weren’t at meetings, they were training, and if they weren’t training, they just wanted to sleep. That was another thing that made the pit in Tucker’s stomach grow – the fact that he simply just doesn’t have time for a kid. Not now, anyway.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of the bathroom, gathering himself enough to look back down at the tests that revealed his fate in front of him.

Slowly, he peered down. He picked up two of the sticks, numb encasing his body as they both bared the two lines signalling pregnancy. _No, it has to be a mistake_ , he thought and frantically reaches for the remaining tests.

The third, the fourth, the fifth; all two lines. His heart sank to his feet. Emotions filled his body, anger taking the front seat. He let out a shout and threw the sticks hard against the wall. He fell back with a thud, running his hands through his dreads.

He was paralysed, unable to move. His eyes burned but no tears fell. He couldn’t do this alone. A human baby was different than an alien baby, and much scarier. He can’t expect Wash to quit the army and help him raise a child. He can’t expect Wash to leave everything he’s ever known to move into a small house in a warm neighbourhood on some strange planet that Tucker will no doubt be sent to once word eventually reaches the UNSC. Not while the war still rages on and people need him – need both of them. The worst part is that Tucker knows that that’s exactly what Wash will do. He’ll drop everything for Tucker and their child.

A light knocking on the door brought him back to reality.

“Tucker? Is everything okay? Tucker?”

Wash’s voice soothed him, but also brought panic. What was he going to do? He wanted to hide it from Wash, but Wash would find out eventually. He wished he locked the door because it would have bought him more time to think about what to do. Instead, the door creaked open and Wash stepped softly inside.

“Tucker,” Wash repeated, more out of comfort than in need of a response. He sat down beside Tucker, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. Tucker turned into Wash and began to sob, his body finally able to move.

Tucker grasped Wash’s shirt as Wash soothed him, putting his other arm around Tucker and pulling him in tight. Wash looked around the room at the empty pregnancy test boxes and the sticks strewn over the floor. He looked back down at the sobbing Tucker and the pieces fell together in his head. “Oh, Tucker…” He muttered.

“Wash,” Tucker sobbed out against Wash’s side. “Wash- Wash, I’m- I’m pregnant, Wash.”

Wash just held Tucker tighter and kissed him on the top of his head. Tucker climbed into Wash’s lap, burying his face into Wash’s chest. Wash’s embrace managed to calm Tucker down enough to the point where he was able to speak. He pulled back to look at Wash. There was something soft in his eyes and features that just months ago, thought Wash was incapable of having.

“How could this happen? I thought it couldn’t happen. I thought we were safe. I thought-” He was cut off by a sob, “How could I let this happen…”

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. We were safe. We didn’t know,” Wash cooed, pulling Tucker back to his chest and rubbed calming circles on his back, “But these things happen. It’s just unfortunate that it happened to us while were in the middle of a war.”

“What do we do?” Tucker’s voice is barely audible.

“This is your choice. I can’t make this decision for you.”

“Wash, please. Tell me what to do.”

“Tucker, I can’t. But just know that whatever decision you make, I support it 100%. Are we in the right situation to have a child? Absolutely not.” Wash felt Tucker tense against him at that statement. “But if that’s what you decide, then we’ll make it work.”

Tucker just nodded.

“Can you imagine it, though? The whole army playing nanny to little Washington Jr.,” Wash baited Tucker with usual banter in an effort to lighten the mood.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Little Washington Jr.?” Tucker knew Wash was baiting him, but it was a welcome distraction.

“What? You already have a son named after you. It’s only fair if this one is named after me.”

“Washington isn’t even your real name.”

“You don’t seem to have a problem with it when you’re screaming it out in bed.”

Tucker gasps dramatically, playing along. “Shut the fuck up, asshole,” Tucker laughed, thankful that Wash was able to calm him down. He gave him a soft kiss before continuing, “Honestly, I’d love to see the guys try and deal with a real baby. As long as Sarge doesn’t do any experiments on it and try and ‘enhance’ it with robot parts and Caboose doesn’t drop it.”

Wash placed a warm hand on Tucker’s stomach and smiled. “We’re going to be just fine, Tucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good lord this has been in my drafts for a long ass time. good to finally post it


	11. Doc/Wash - Oh, Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There're two things that Wash loves; Doc and sweet things. The things he would do if he combined the two...
> 
> Well, I did it again. This is just pure smut. No regrets.

Doc knew better than to bake while Wash was around. He knew Wash would end up fucking him on the counter but he just really wanted to make cookies. And deep down he maybe, kind of, a little bit, wanted to be fucked by Wash in broad daylight in the middle of the kitchen.

He could feel Wash’s eyes on him as he reached up to get the jar of honey, his shirt rising as he did so. He couldn’t help but smile to himself at the knowledge that Wash’s eyes were now glued to him. He leant over to grab an egg, making sure to stick his ass out more than necessary. Not to mention he was wearing his purple short shorts that always drove Wash crazy and his slightly see-through grey tank top that showed off just the right amount of his torso. It was a recipe for disaster. Well, it’d only be a disaster if Wash accidentally sat Doc in the eggs again.

It was only a matter of time before he felt Wash’s hands on his hips, pressing up against him. Wash wrapped his arms around Doc’s waist, nuzzling his face into his neck, breathing in as much of Doc as he could. Doc turned in Wash’s arms, his arms coming to rest loosely around Wash’s neck.

“You know, you could have just told me if you didn’t want me to make cookies,” Doc said seductively, a soft smile pulling at his lips.

“You know, you could have just told me you wanted me to fuck you in the kitchen,” Wash mimicked, planting a kiss that was warm and gently yet angry and wanting on Doc’s lips.

Doc let Wash deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore like it has a thousand times before. Wash’s hands moved down to Doc’s ass, giving a gentle squeeze before using it to lift Doc up onto the counter. He moved from Doc’s mouth to suck on Doc’s neck. Doc could feel Wash chuckle when he let out a whine.

Wash’s tongue felt amazing as he licked up Doc’s neck. Wash fit perfectly between Doc’s legs, especially when he was propped up on the kitchen counter like he was now. He could feel everything Wash had to offer pressed against him, sending more shivers through his body.

It wasn’t long before Doc’s minimal clothing was way too much. Wash ran his hands up and down Doc’s chest before pulling his shirt up and over his head, discarding it on the floor next to them. Before Wash could reattach himself to Doc’s neck, Doc took the opportunity to rid Wash of his shirt as well.

Doc ran his hands down Wash’s bare back, admiring every muscle and scar. Doc loved Wash’s scars. They each told a story. They made him human. They made him Wash. Wash shoved his hands in Doc’s hair, giving a messy kiss before trailing back down to finish off his hickey. Doc let his hands wander to Wash’s abs, down past his navel. He fumbled with the button on Wash’s pants, trying to free Wash’s erection. He felt Wash sigh in relief when he pulled Wash’s pants down enough so he stood tall, waiting for attention. Wash pushed Doc back so he had room to unbutton Doc’s shorts. They struggled for a moment trying to shimmy Doc’s tight shorts off of his hips, and then for a little more trying to drop them down Doc’s legs.

“God, you should just start wearing skirts. It’d make this _so_ much easier,” Wash said, finally getting the shorts off of Doc’s legs, letting them fall to the floor for him to kick to the side.

Doc leaned his hands back to brace himself as Wash pushed himself further between Doc’s legs, taking both erections in his hand, giving them much needed friction. Doc felt something sticky over the palm of his hand. _Damn it_. He must have put his hand on the spoon he used for the honey.

Doc huffed, which Wash noticed. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just…” Doc lifted up his hand and gestured to it, honey dripping down onto his wrist.

Doc cocked an eyebrow when Wash licked his lips, his eyes not once leaving the honey on Doc’s palm. Doc was interested as to see where this would go.

Wash pulled Doc’s hand to his mouth, licking up the honey. It made Doc’s mind spin. _Oh my God_. Doc had no idea how sensitive his palms were and it all went straight to his dick. Doc’s breath hitched when Wash began flicking his tongue over the remainder of the mess. Wash sucked Doc’s fingers into his mouth, flicking his eyes over to him and not breaking eye contact as his tongue did sinful things to his fingers.

“Oh my _God_ , Wash,” Doc moaned and Wash smiled, pulling out the fingers. It gave Doc an _amazing_ idea.

He reached his hand back into the jar of honey, spooning out a small handful. He brought his hand to his lips, dripping a little bit of honey over them before palming the rest of it down his chest.

Wash practically dove onto Doc, kissing all the honey off of his lips and moving down to the mess on his chest. He sucked and licked and tickled and bit until Doc was a mumbling mess and the honey was gone. When Wash pulled away, Doc opened his eyes that he was unaware of closing. His mouth fell open when he realised that Wash had gotten another scoop of honey himself and was now dripping it down Docs navel and around the base of his cock.

He threw his head back when Wash began licking up his stomach, narrowly missing the wall. He wanted to scream when Wash sucked the sweetened skin around the base of his cock, teasing him with the promise of some form of friction for his aching length.

According to Wash, the noise he made when Wash finally took him in his mouth ‘God-like’. Doc’s mind went blank at Wash’s mouth finally giving him the friction he needed. He knew that there was no way he was going to last, not with Wash flicking his tongue over his sensitive slit. Wash increased his pace, wrapping his hand around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. As Wash quickened his pace, Doc’s pleas and praise became mumbled gibberish until he came with a cry.

Wash pulled off, stroking Doc through his orgasm, hot stripes covering Doc’s heaving chest. When Doc’s mind cleared enough to register what was going on, Wash smirked and began licking up all of Doc’s cum from his chest, humming at the taste of the salt mixing with the sweet. This was definitely something Doc will save for those nights without Wash. Doc reached a hand to stroke Wash’s hair, making him purr as he finished cleaning Doc.

“You look so hot like this,” Wash admired. Doc was breathing heavily, hair a mess and face tinted pink.

Doc laughed and pulled Wash in for a soft kiss before slipping down off of the counter. He kept kissing Wash as they stood there, letting a hand wander to Wash’s stiff cock to gently stroke him off. Wash moaned into his Doc’s mouth as his strokes paced faster and tighter. Before Wash could cum into his hands, Doc knelt down and took Wash into his mouth, catching all of Wash’s spurts, swallowing them as they came.

“That’s one less mess to clean up,” Doc spoke as he stood back up, placing a soft peck on Wash’s lips.

“Are you still going to make those cookies?” Wash asked, pulling Doc into a loose hug.

“Nah, I’ll make Donut finish them. I need a shower and a nap.” Wash let go of Doc so he could pick up his clothes and head to the shower. Doc knew Wash’s eyes were still on him. Of course they were. He was butt-naked shiny with honey. He giggled to himself before turning back to Wash.

“You gonna join me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so they're a little ooc but that's because this was inspired by my friend's au


	12. Simmons/Tucker - Favours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people used favours as currency back in Blood Gulch, but Tucker used sex.
> 
> yeah no this is just pure smut. again.

“ _Simmons,”_ Tucker hissed, removing his mouth from Simmons’ dick, “I swear to god if you keep making noise I _will_ have to gag you.”

“I’ll be quiet. I’ll- I’ll be- _aaaaah shit_ ,” Simmons let out another loud moan when Tucker returned his mouth. He was trying to be quiet, he really was. It’s just that, well, Tucker really knows his way around a dick.

“What did I just say?” Tucker scolded, replacing his mouth with his hand, stroking leisurely before continuing his rant, “Do you want Sarge to barge in here and see my face on your crotch? You know how he feels about me just because I’m a ‘dirty blue’.”

“I-I’m s-sorry. I just- You’re just- _fuck_ ,” Simmons whimpered at the lack of friction and pace, “Please, I’ll be quiet. Just, please keep going.”

Tucker cocked an eyebrow. He knew Simmons would be submissive, but he was flat out begging Tucker to finish him off without Tucker having to ask him to.

Tucker gave Simmons a smirk before returning to his position between his legs, taking him all back in. He could tell Simmons was trying his hardest to keep in any moans but it came out as a high-pitched squeak. Tucker thought about prolonging this just to watch Simmons squirm, but thought better of it. Who knew how long it would be until either Sarge of Grif walked in looking for Simmons.

Tucker could tell Simmons was close because he was biting down on his hand in an effort to stifle his noises. Tucker worked his tongue, running the ball of his tongue piercing along a vein up to the head. Simmons breath became increasingly rougher and staggered and Tucker knew he was close. He finished Simmons off by flicking his tongue over his slit.

Tucker was too slow in putting his hand over Simmons’ mouth when he came. Simmons cried out despite his best efforts not to, one hand pulling at Tucker’s dreads and the other clawing at the mattress.

Tucker swallowed every drop. He was never one to leave a mess. When Tucker re-surfaced, Simmons was looking at him, mouth slightly agape, clearly confused about Tucker swallowing.

“What? It’s good for the skin.” Tucker couldn’t help but admire Simmons like this; hair a mess, face flushed red, breathing heavily – He actually looked kind of hot. Not that Tucker would ever admit thinking Simmons was hot.

“Well, as much fun as this was,” Tucker began, giving Simmons a pat on the thigh before standing up to leave, “I gotta get going before someone sees this. I’ll see you tomorrow to fix the entertainment system.” He shut the door behind himself, but popped his head back in.

“I might have a few more things that need fixing, too,” and he left with a sleazy wink.


	13. Church/Tucker - Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are out for a nice meal, and Tucker gets an even nicer surprise.
> 
> Whoops I did it again, I wrote smut. Don't look at me

Tucker excused himself from the table and headed to the restroom.

He heard someone come into the restroom after him. He turned around to see Church walking towards him.

“Hey, Church-” Tucker was cut off when Church shoved him into a stall and slammed Tucker against the door, locking them both in.

“Church, what the f-” He was cut off again but this time by a messy crash of lips on his. He opened his own lips, allowing Church to slip his tongue deep into Tucker’s mouth. Despite the situation, Tucker was surprised at how good the kiss was, and was somewhat disappointed when Church pulled away.

“ _Fuck,”_ Tucker hissed when Church shoved a leg into Tucker’s crotch. If he wasn’t hard already, he was now. Church snarled and licked up Tucker’s neck. He pressed his leg more firmly into Tucker, giving him more friction.

Tucker let out a less than dignified moan when Church grazed his teeth over Tucker’s earlobe, gently tugging at his piercings. Church dropped to his knees, trailing his hands down Tucker’s body down to his belt that Church hastily undid. He pulled down Tucker’s pants enough for his length to bounce out. Church wrapped a hand around the base and gave it a few pumps before sucking the tip into his mouth.

Tucker had to bite his hand to stifle the noises escaping his mouth. Since when did Church know how to suck a guy off? Since when did he know how to suck a guy off _well_? Tucker pushed all thoughts from his mind and focused on the wet heat surrounding his dick. He fisted his free hand in Church’s hair, encouraging him to go faster. Church took in almost all of Tucker with relative ease. He quickened his pace and Tucker tightened his hand in Church’s hair. Church grunted at the tug and sent vibrations down his dick. Tucker bit down harder on his hand but a moan still escaped.

He was close. Tucker was trying hard to control his hips and not thrust into Church’s mouth. Church must’ve been able to tell that Tucker was close because he slid a hand to rub teasingly at his taint before gently pressing into it. Tucker let out a gargled whimper and emptied himself into Church, who was still sucking him. When Tucker was finished, Church stood back up, his body pressed tightly against Tucker’s and licked his lips. He Tucked tucker back into his pants and pushed him aside to leave the stall.

Tucker stood there for a minute; confusion and bliss running through his body. When he finally regained himself, he turned to leave the stall, but was stopped when he saw Washington looking at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. Wash pointed speechless at Tucker, then at the door where he undoubtedly saw Church leave from with hair that was too messy for a quick restroom break.

Tucker just gave Wash a shrug. He gave Wash a pat on the shoulder as he walked past him on the way out. Despite his confusion, that definitely boosted his mood, and he wore a smile the rest of the night.


	14. Church/Tucker - Clifftop Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would've thought Donut's wine was so strong?  
> (more smut lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Rdatta: Could we have another Church/Tucker with some fluffy smut?  
> Ask and ye shall receive (im so sorry its so late stuff came up i hope its okay!!)

“Tucker! Tucker! Psst! Hey!” Church hissed in a not-so-quiet whisper and shook Tucker awake.

“Dude, what?” Tucker wiped his eye as he sat up, annoyed at being woken up. Something smelt different though. Church smelled like… “Are you drunk?”

“What? Noooooo…” Church wasn’t fooling anyone and he smelt like a liquor store. “Okay, yeah. Maybe a little.”

“Where did you even find booze?”

Church giggled a bit before revealing a bottle of wine he was hiding behind his back. “I found Donut’s wine and stole a few bottles. C’mon!” Church stumbled a little as he reached forward to tug Tucker out of bed.

“Alright, alright. Calm down.” Tucker pulled himself free from Church’s grip and felt around for his sweats. He probably could’ve turned on a light because Caboose sleeps heavier than a rock, but he didn’t want to chance it. Besides, the moonlight lit up the room enough to make out shapes.

Tucker slipped on some pants and turned to Church, who was unmistakably staring right at his crotch. Tucker didn’t think anything of it though, after all, Church was pretty drunk. He slipped on a hoodie and Church lead them out of the base and up to the cliff. Out in the open, Tucker could see clearly just how much of the bottle Church had had. Church was a light-weight, but it surprised Tucker how well Church was walking and talking since three-quarters of the bottle was gone. Maybe he took one that had already been opened. Tucker took the bottle from Church some time on their walk and began drinking from it.

On the top of the cliff, Tucker was greeted by two more full bottles of wine and a block of cheese with a bite taken out of it. “Shit dude. Donut’s so gonna notice his wine is missing.”

“Eh,” Church shrugged off. He plonked down and reached for another bottle.

It didn’t take Tucker long to down enough to start feeling tipsy, and after half an hour, he’d moved on and downed half of the last bottle. _Damn this stuff is strong._

“Hey, can I tell you somethin’?” Tucker slurred and took another swig.

“Go for it.” Church was staring intently at Tucker and if Tucker wasn’t also shit-faced, he’d be a little put off at how Church was studying his face.

“I know we’re meant to, like, hate the reds, but I don’t? Like, yeah, they’re annoying as fuck but it’s entertaining, ya know?”  Church said nothing but continued to stare at Tucker, but he had shuffled closer, their knees touching.

“Uh, dude?” Before Tucker had a chance to protest, Church was in Tucker’s lap, mouths pressed together.

Tucker let out a squeak in surprise but relaxed into the kiss, letting Church in. His mind was racing but yet blank at the same time, the alcohol making his world spin.

Church began to grind in Tucker’s lap and it sent a shiver throughout his body. They both moaned into the sloppy kiss. Church trailed his hands down Tucker’s chest and lifted his shirt, running his hands over the bare skin.

Tucker broke free of Church’s mouth but continued to trail kiss and nips down his jaw and then to his neck. This seemed to fuel Church, as he dove into Tucker’s pants and rubbed firmly at the already half-hard erection he was sporting. Tucker whimpered when Church pulled him out and started stroking. He replaced his lips with his face as he buried into Church’s neck, breath hot and heavy.

With his free hand, Church reached down and freed his own dick and gave it a few pumps. He scooched further into Tucker’s lap and took Tucker’s dick in his hand with his own. Heat and arousal shot through Tucker’s body and he thrust upward, silently begging for more.

His wish was granted when Church stroked them both, increasing his pace slowly. Tucker moaned and leaned back on his hands, hanging his head and exposing his neck. Church took the opportunity to hunch over to the exposed flesh. He nuzzled Tucker’s dreads away and began to suck at his neck. Tucker could feel Church’s gasps and moans against his own skin where he sucked away.

Tucker could feel himself getting close and he tried to warn Church, but Church licked deep into Tucker’s mouth and stroked them faster.

Tucker came and Church’s mouth muffled his shouts, which was probably for the best considering the canyon echoes and it’s the dead of the night. Church pumped him through his climax and let go to continue working himself, coming soon after with Tucker mirroring his previous kiss.

They broke apart panting and covered in each other’s come. Tucker looked down at the mess and, instead of being grossed out, he just laughed.

“Wow. We just did that,” Tucker said between breaths. Church was laughing now as well, seeming to understand how ridiculous the situation was.

They sat there for a while, finishing the rest of the stolen wine and laughing occasionally, too drunk to care that they were sitting in come-stained clothing. They headed back in at some point, although Tucker wasn’t sure when or how he even ended up naked and in his bed, but he rolled with it and let himself fall asleep.

It was probably midday when Tucker woke the next morning. He sat up in his bed and hissed at the squeeze in his head. His stomach swirled in upset and it wasn’t helped by the memories of last night that flooded his brain. He looked over his floor until his eyes landed on the pile of clothes that were soiled in the events of the previous night. He really should take care of that.

So he stood, pushing down his stomach as he searched for clean clothes to throw on. Bending down was a task for him at that point, so he decided to take care of those clothes later, tossing a towel over them to keep them hidden.

He went to the kitchen to fetch some water but saw Church was also in there, making a sandwich. He decided that it was best to forget last night and push through the awkwardness of it all.

“Ugh, how are you doing things right now.” Tucker rubbed his head and continued into the kitchen for water.

“So, uh, about last night.” Guess he doesn’t get to ignore it then.

“Dude, it’s okay. It was… good.” Tucker wasn’t lying. It was good. _Really_ good.

“Yeah. It was.” Church fiddled with his hands as he spoke. “That’s why I was thinking, if you wanted to, that is-“

“You wanna do it again, huh?” Tucker smirked over his glass.

“I- yeah. Kinda.”

“Well, I mean, I’ll have this hangover shaken in a few hours, so,” Tucker shrugged. “If u wanna come by my room then, I’ll be in there.”

Tucker turned and left before seeing Church’s response, but it must’ve been good since, as he had suggested, Church showed up to his room a few hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this is my last fic for this but it was fun. shit happens tho and life gets in the way but hopefully ill come back to it later cause all you guys who left kudos and comments are awesome as fuck and kept me writing <3
> 
> anyway i have a [tumblr](http://kentuckyfriedcapitalism.tumblr.com/) if u wanna check that out


End file.
